


Brothers

by JotDown



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Ugh my heart Yukio WHY Someone hug Rin and his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotDown/pseuds/JotDown
Summary: They were brothers, Rin and Yukio. Oneshot, complete. Tragedy/Family/Drama. Possible spoiler for chapter 97. Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 02/07/18





	Brothers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I give all credit and thanks to the talented Kazue Katō.

/

 _His flames are so warm_.

Okumura Yukio's face remained impassive. The thought came and went even as his brother's rage and confusion crashed down on him. He saw beyond the flames of the demon—even now, the fragile humanity in his brother's raw emotions.

 _This is a rescue_!

_Let me help you Yukio!_

_You can rely on me!_

_But…I don't want to be rescued anymore, big brother. Nii-san…I just want to be as strong as you. That is all I have ever wanted…..and now…_

What was left for them now?

 _Stop, time._ Hadn't he heard that somewhere before? Maybe in another life, another world.

There was no stopping this moment, maybe it had been pre-destined long before they had been born. Maybe—

Yukio's eyes closed for the briefest of moments. He could feel the mantle— _the shell_ of his own humanity slipping as the danger swelled around him. Registering on an instinctive level he had run from for so long….

_Is this…what it feels like to be free?_

Blue coated his vision— _fire. Heritage. Demonic._

Yukio's own flame rose in response.

 _Grim. Harsh._ A cacophonous meeting of Assiah and Gehenna.

His eyes snapped open—for the first time meeting his brother on a level playing field.

_I have always seen you, brother. Can you see me?_

Yukio smiled bitterly as the whispers of their birth father rose in the backdrop of his mind. There would be no going back from this betrayal. He was surrendering everything for more.

_More power. More understanding. More than he had ever aspired for._

His human heart twisted in anguish, but still he would have _more_.

_If only to understand you brother. I need….I crave for you to understand me!_

Rin's echoing cry spoke to him. _I see…maybe at least in this we understand each other….._

His heart wasn't the only one breaking.

/

_I'm not the only one—_

Rin couldn't understand—but the flames that rose to greet him— _those he understood._

_Oh, Yukio…._

_WHY?! Why…couldn't you rely on me? Will I never be enough?_

Okumura Rin embraced the burning coolness. His little brother's fire was almost frigid against his skin—could not hurt him, but his _heart_ he might as well have scorched the organ as it beat in his chest. For the first time, he _saw_ Yukio.

_My God. Yukio…this pain...this hurting...how long...how long have you been drowning? Do you hate me that much, little brother?_

Rin's answering smile was _aching_ —full of remorse. The distance between them closed as he descended from the sky—sword drawn; flames illuminating everything Yukio had been hiding.

_I see you, brother, finally. Can you see me? I only ever wanted to protect you._

As their corporeal forms met and were then repelled by their shared flames—for the briefest of moments; Rin stared into his brother's eyes.

Saw brotherhood—twins—an entire lifetime…

His heart wasn't the only one breaking.


End file.
